User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 12 - The beginning...
Coupe: What is the Hall of Silence? You still haven't explained how you're still alive.... DWAS: I was given life to bring you here... Coupe: Why am I needed? DWAS: My master will explain all... Coupe: Then take us to him.... DWAS: It isn't that simple... Xim: This is ridiculous DWAS: It involves you too, Ximena. My master has been quiet for so long, observing the actions of those down below, judging them, assessing them... Coupe: It can't be... DWAS: But it is...he talks through all of us...he brings you to the halls of the Silent Monks for a reason Coupe...the seven must gather once more... Coupe: How many are already here? DWAS: Only three...Steeler and Piet are being escorted here as we speak Coupe: What of Slice? Ynkr? Where are they? *Another figure steps forward* Tiger: Mini! Mini: Alas we could not save either...dark forces are in play... Coupe: Then what use is there in bringing us together? DWAS: Their coins are still being held *images of Nikki and Baron appear on the ceiling* Mini: They both have such long journeys... DWAS: The boys will be especially harsh...he must lose so much... Xim: Enough talk...what do you want from us... DWAS: We want everything that you are, Ximena, to free this world from darkness the seven must be united in effort...they must be willing to give everything... Xim: You mean we have to die? Mini: Everyone has to die...only a few get to die for honour and for freedom... Evol: Is that supposed to help? DWAS: We expected as much from you Evol...the passionate one...you love her so much but she only has eyes for one...how will you cope with what is to come... GG: What do you mean? Mini: The liar...the runner...never settling...always scared of what is coming...one day soon you will have to stand still...then, GG, you will know true honour... Tiger: What are you saying? DWAS: The last one...the shadow...never the favourite...never the first...you will meet your brother soon, Tiger, and we have seen your end....a traitor to your own blood *Tiger, GG and Evol look pale but Xim steps forward* Xim: What are you? DWAS: We are here to bring you to our leader...he will explain more *Mini and DWAS turn and start walking down the room. It is log with a blueish light, but it isn't apparent where the light comes from. Along the walls there are hundreds of glass spheres* Coupe: Whatt are they? Mini: They are stories...stories of those who have died too early...stories of those whose lives were cut short...what they would have done... GG: Thats creepy...who is this guy we are coming to see *They turn a corridor and enter a large throne room. A cloaked man is a sat on a chair overlooking the rest of the room whilst another man is sat in front of him. The man on the chair remains silent* Man 1: Welcome travellers to the Hall of Silence...we have been observing you... Tiger: How? I didn't see any cameras Man 1: We meant everywhere...we watch over the city and protect those who live in it...look up... *The ceiling has films of events that had happened in the city recently. Four and Wonder meeting again, Shoop and Kari's first kiss, Nixon being shot, Thatch and Noah leaving the city, Stoff and Tesla arguing* Coupe: Wow... Tiger: Hehe...is that Kari? Wow she's looking hot.... GG: Tiger! Tiger: Sorry.... Man 1: What you see before you is what we see everyday...and we have to act on it...protect these people from what is coming Xim: And what is coming? Man 1: The dark ones... *The ceiling changes to show a picture of Mike sat in his throne* Man 1: He has returned.... Coupe: But why? Man 1: Because all four are coming back....only the eight can stop them... Xim: But Phineas is dead... Coupe: So are Ynkr and Slice apparently Man 1: That is what makes this mission so vital and dangerous...each of you have been told what will happen to you...who here will stand up for this task... *Coupe stands forward* Coupe: As the leader of the seven I swore I would stand up and die for my people when the time came...I volunteer Tiger: Where Coupe goes I go too Man 1: And the others? Xim: I will not lose Coupe again, I will stand and fight for him... Evol: I will stand with her...for Lucid and Dani GG: I guess.... Man 1: Excellent...but I only need two of you for the task I have in mind...Tiger and Evol will go...it is your destiny *The scene changes to Baron, Maaike, Accordion, Kari, the prisoner and the other guy running up the hill* Baron: Come on Gizmo Gizmo: Im trying... Accordion: We are almost there.... Maaike: How far ahead are we? Baron: Not far... *They break through the trees into a clearing and see Speed, Sierra, Noob and Damaster all stood with their guns out, there's a pile of dead AWCs to one side* Speed: Baron! Maaike: Thank god Damaster: Get behind us... *The group run behind the four other s as they open fire on the group of AWCs behind them* Damaster: Ive never seen this many... Noob: They don't usually come this close to our base camp... Speed: Let's hope the others are ok... Sierra: Did you lose anyone? Baron: Slice... Speed: Shit...Baron im sorry Damaster: What did he say? Baron: That I should go see the Silent One... Maaike: The same thing Devil said.... Baron: Yeah.... Noob: Mike mentioned a Silent One...he said he was hard to find... Baron: Did he say anything else? Noob: He said that you need a guide...one day one of us would go with three others and we should go see the oracle first... Kari: Oracle? Damaster: A legend in the mountains... Baron: Then that is where I must go... *Suddenly MSV, Shoop, Lab and one other guy burst into the clearing* Accordion: Oh my god...Lab... *Runs over to him and kisses him* Speed: hehe Sierra: Speed! Shoop: Kari! Baron: People....I need a team.... Noob: Mike said four would travel too the oracle Damaster: I volunteer...I know the mountains better than anyone... Sierra: I volunteer too...you need a sharp shooter to cover you... Shoop: I want to go...if it means we might be able to save Devil... Baron: Then it's settled...me, Shoop, Damaster and Sierra will travel to the oracle and find out what he has to say Kari: Shoop... Shoop: I have to do this... Damaster: We better go.... Baron: Indeed... Sierra: See you later Speed *Sierra kisses Speed's cheek lightly as Shoop and Kari hug* Baron: Come on... *The four leave and head towards the mountains. The scene changes and shows us Strator, Dragon, Tov and Thatch sat some way away from the people they had 'saved'* Thatch: Why does he want these people anyway? Strator: He said something big was happening...that we needed to save as many people as we could... Dragon: Between the four of us we certainly got a lot out Tov: Yeah...who else are we waiting for? Strator: Wach and a few others... Tov: Ah ok...hopefully they will be here soon.... Dragon: I hope so...it's cold out here... Strator: I know how you feel...but it's no worse than guard duty on the night shift... Thatch: Haha Dragon: Indeed... Thatch: I brought some drink if you'd like some, Dragon *Thatch pulls out a flask* Dragon: Yes please.... Thatch: First you have to do me a favour... *The scene changes again. Meat is cowering in a back alley. He looks thinner than before and paler too, another figure appears, standing over him* Meat: Who are you? ???: I am your worst nightmare.... ''*The new figure flicks his wrist and a dagger finds its place in Meat's throat. The scene changes. Mike, Grave, Jorge, Avenger and Random are all sat around a fire* Random: How come we haven't seen any AWCs? Grave: Thats what I was thinking.... Mike: Because the AWCs weren't coming here... Jorge: How do you know that? Avenger: Because that was the plan, idiot, he wanted to kill off this new group, they posed a threat Mike: I needed to get rid of the new group and everyone they'd influenced...they posed a threat to me as leader Jorge: Then why not just kill them? Avenger: He needed to make it look like an accident... Jorge: Oh I see Grave: Do you? Jorge: No.... Random: I swear Jorge...you're one of the dumbest people I know... Jorge: Hey.... Mike: Come on...it should be ok for us to return now... *The group stands* Jorge: Im not dumb... Grave: You kind of are.... Jorge: Whatever Mike: Guys stop arguing....someone's watching us.... Jorge: What? Random: Who? Grave: Shit, look, there he is *Grave is shot down from long distance* Random: Grave! Jorge: Fuck fuck fuck Avenger: I thought you said we were safe... Mike: I am.... Random: You trai- *Random is cut off by being shot in the head. Avenger and Jorge drop to their knees, cowering* Mike: Good job Patts *Patts steps out into the clearing, a gun in his hand* Patts: I still don't see why you wouldn't let me just kill Baron and Slice... Mike: Their deaths need to be natural...come on guys Avenger: W-what about Grave and Random? Mike: Leave them...they weren't worth life.... Avenger: Ok sir.... Jorge: Shit I can't do this.... *Jorge starts running off* Mike: Patts! *Patts calmly shoots Jorge in the back three times and watches him crumple to the floor* Mike: Good... Avenger: Jorge... Mike: Let's get moving...we don't want to miss the show... *The scene changes back to the other group near the pipe that leads back to the city* Lab: MSV, Speed, Batman...hurry up... MSV: We are going as fast as we can... Kari: We need to get out of here...Gizmo says more AWCs are coming *Theres a click and the small door opens* Speed: Great! MSV: Lab...you go first...you're the smallest, make sure the other side is clear before we start sending others through... Lab: Yes sir... *Lab wriggles through the other side* Lab: It's all clear MSV: Ok...we are spending Gizmo, Maaike and Accordion through now *The next three shuffle through the small door* Gizmo: We are all safely through sir... Noob: AWCs are almost here guys! MSV: Shit....Kari...take Cam and Noob through now... *The AWCs burst onto the clearing as Noob shuffles through the door leaving MSV, Speed and Batman out to confront them* MSV: Open fire! *A conflict ensues. Soon we see Speed and Batman standing amongst dead bodies of AWCs. Speed is kneeling in front of MSV* MSV: Im dying... Speed: MSV no.....what can I do....I want to heal you... MSV: Hurt me instead Speed...put me out of my misery... Speed: No.... MSV: Mysterious and Slice are both dead...let me join them.... Batman: Here...let me... *Points his gun at MSV's head and shoots* Speed: MSV.... Batman: He died with honour...it's how he would have wanted it... Speed: He was a good friend... *Speed stands up and fires his gun three times into the air* Speed: A shot for each of them...Slice...Mysterious...MSV...they were so. Rave up until the end... Batman: We need to go... *Speed and Batman leave the scene, we see MSV dead for a few more seconds before the scene changes. Baron is stood outside a cave with Shoop, Damaster and Sierra behind him* Damaster: This is where the oracle supposedly lives... Sierra: What does the skull and cross bones mean? Damaster: That someone died here...Mike made me go and Mark all the dangerous places around here...I don't remember doing here though Shoop: That paint is still fresh... Baron: It has been marked recently Damaster: Puzzling... Baron: You three stay out here...I will go in and see if this oracle exists... Shoop: You sure, Baron? Baron: I am sure... *Baron steps into the cave and the others watch on. The inside of the cave is dark and wet. A rock slams shut behind him as he steps in* Baron: What is this place? *Suddenly two brackets light up on the walls, giving the room some light* Baron: Hello? Oracle? Is anyone here? *Suddenly a voice booms out. There is no one else in the room* ???: BARON MAGNUS! I AM MAIMONEDES, GUARDIAN OF THE ORACLE! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS PLACE? Baron: Erm...I'm here to find the oracle... Maimonedes: It is as was predicted by the old ones...he has arrived... Baron: The old ones? Maimonedes: The oracle will see you now... *The floor starts to bubble and suddenly a dark pool of water has appeared in the centre of the room. There appears to be something floating underneath the surface but it is shrouded* Baron: Where is the oracle? *a rasping voice eminates around the room* ???: I am here, Baron Magnus.... Baron: I come for information.... ???: I know why you come...it is your fate... Baron: Is it? alright...I come seeking knowledge of the Silent One ???: But what brings your friends here... *Suddenly pictures of Shoop, Sierra and Damaster appear around the walls* ???: One of them is a traitor...the other comes searching for an old friend...to know if he is dead or alive...the other....their heart is shrouded...even for me... Baron: Shoop wants to know what became of Devil.... ???: Shoop will find out soon enough...it is not my job to inform on the past but to tell of the hardships of the future... Baron: Then tell me of my hardships.... *The pictures of Shoop, Damaster and Sierra disappear to show Lab, Maaike and MSV* ???: One of your friends is already gone...another shall fall by your own hands... Baron: No... ???: You will choose when you leave this room to follow your destiny and reunite the seven or whether to save yourself the hardship of killing your friend... Baron: What do you mean the seven? ???: The coins.... Baron: Like the one Slice gave me? ???: Yes...the seven founders must have their tokens reunited or the world will die... Baron: So what? I have to take the coin to the Silent One? ???: If that is what you choose.... Baron: Who is the Silent One? ???: He is the watcher...the strategist...the guardian... Baron: What is his name? ???: He knows no name. He is the light to the dark. The brother to the lost one. He is the hope of this world. Baron: Ok? Then tell me how I find him ???: You must be invited...I do not know his location...he shrouds it from me...there is one who knows it but you will never find him... Baron: Who is it? ???: A man named Bob, he was chased away from the Silent One for blasphemy many years ago...some say he is mad...others say he is dead...he hasn't been seen in more than 10 years Baron: Is he alive? ???: Yes Baron: Ok....how do I find him? ???: By following the signs... *The water stirs as if the dark shape is laughing. It shimmers slightly and Baron can see a humans body drowned underwater* Baron: Oh my god....what is that? ???: That is me....cursed to reside here until I have recompensed... Baron: What is your name? ???: You know who I am, Baron.... Baron: It can't be...TJ.... TJ: Indeed...cursed to reside here until my sin is forgiven...you can save me Baron... Baron: I will save you! TJ: Travel to the Silent One and two separated lovers shall be reunited once more Baron: Maaike....I will save you, Maaike and Devil TJ: Your path is treacherous Baron Magnus...but I sense you will tread it with care...good luck on your journey and the hardships that await you... Baron: Thank you...my friend *The camera zooms in on the pool and we are shown another scene. Night is sat on a chair, Nikki stood behind him, other users in the room. One is knelt on the floor in font of him in pain* Night: For the last time...where is Steeler? ???: I told you...I don't know... Nikki: Maybe they are telling the truth, Night... Night: No! Liar! Tell me where they are ???: But I don't know... Night: If you truly don't know then you are of no further use for me.... Nikki: Night... ???: Wait! I may still be useful Night: Go on... ???: You need a bargaining tool, right? Nikki: He's right Night: Quiet....I am leader here... *Another user runs into the room* ???: Sir, there has been reports of an AWC charge nearby... Night: Shit...good work Alpha...launch a code red...evacuation is necessary Alpha: Yes sir... Night: Nikki, get the prisoner and come with me... Nikki: Yes Night.... Night: And remember something Nikki: Remember what? Night: I am your saviour Next Time on Gang Wikifare Bobdave: Welcome to my tribe...I'm sorry about your friend... Baron: He's in a better place now.... Maaike: Slice died for you...show some appreciation... Cam: Make me Accordion: Lab! Category:Blog posts